


小鱼干和猫薄荷

by mt009



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom！Jensen, cat！Jensen, top！Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这只叫做Jensen的猫咪很是与众不同！</p>
            </blockquote>





	小鱼干和猫薄荷

他在演戏时遇到一只猫。  
起初他们在拍一场室外戏，紧张的追逐，奔跑着穿过满是人群的街道，他要越过一道栏杆，落地要稳稳的，可就在这时从旁窜出一只猫，喵喵叫着，悠闲又自在，差点踩着它的他只好认命地心一横眼一闭又往前扑了一下，就这么姿势怪异地降落在地面上。  
“Jared！你还好吗？”导演立刻大喊一声“cut”，Jared的助理飞奔过来，生怕他受伤。  
“我没事。”Jared从地上爬了起来，哭笑不得地伸手揉了揉脸。手掌上有些擦伤，好在不是特别严重，但刚刚那条得重新拍了，他叹了一口气，低头看向还站在他脚边悠闲摇晃着尾巴的猫咪。  
和其他猫咪不太一样，它好像一点都不惧怕人类，在周围迅速围拢一大堆人的情况下它居然还像刚刚出现那时一样气定神闲，一派趾高气扬地站在Jared脚边，一会儿低头舔舔自己的爪子，一会儿又用爪子蹭蹭自己的脑袋。  
“嘿，你害我又得再跑过那条街了。”Jared呢喃着，弯腰用手指挠了挠猫咪的耳朵。猫咪抬起头，用它那双绿色的眼睛盯着Jared看了许久，这才懒懒散散“喵”了一声算是敷衍的回应。  
Jared家里养着两条狗，它们又聪明又忠诚，只是偶尔撒起欢来让他有点难以招架——而他听说所有的猫都是可爱的小恶魔。  
没错，眼前这只就是了。金棕色的短毛，绿色的眼睛，圆圆的脸和四只有力的小爪子，小老虎一样威风凛凛，害他摔倒，重拍，却连一点歉意都没有。  
“坏猫咪。”Jared又捏了一下猫咪的耳朵，这才去洗了手补了妆，又回到最初的地方重新拨开人群奔跑着穿过这条长长的街道，然后越过高高的栏杆，然后……小恶魔又出现了，幸而这次他没有跃得那么远，勉强在它身边落地，只是一个趔趄差点又摔倒。  
身后传来导演又一声愤怒的“cut”，紧接着他高声质问有谁能把这只讨厌的猫给弄走。  
仿佛是听见了导演的怒吼，猫咪踩着它不紧不慢的步伐绕过Jared，探出脑袋看了导演一眼，又慢悠悠地“喵”了一声。  
这绝对是嘲讽，绝对是。  
Jared忍不住偷笑出声，他连忙弯腰抱起猫咪，古怪的是，这只猫咪居然也没有反抗，就任由被他这么抱进怀里。在Jared无意识用手指梳理着它背后的毛时，它甚至换了个更加舒适的姿势缩进他怀里，理直气壮得仿佛它就是来拯救人类、享受人类供奉的上帝。  
Jared想把猫咪交给自己的助理，虽然它害得他又要重拍了，可它那么漂亮，他不忍心导演真的找人来把它赶走。但他刚刚伸出手去，猫咪仿佛早就看穿他的意图似的，直接从他手里跳了出去，一溜烟跑进街道旁边的绿化带里躲了起来。  
导演已经叫人过来了，Jared有些担心地看向猫咪刚刚消失的地方，流连再三，最终却还是不得不再次重拍。这一次，猫咪没有出现，刚过的这一条堪称完美。Jared在导演喊完“cut”之后终于收起戏里凶狠的表情，抓着头发忧心地寻觅那只猫咪的身影。  
那之后他们又在附近的街区一直拍到深夜，Jared感觉有些饿了——不，是非常饿了，不过值得高兴的是，他们今天的戏终于拍完了。Jared和助理一前一后往停车的地方走去，晚上戴墨镜实在太傻了，Jared把它别在衬衫胸口的口袋里，一路上不时有认出他的行人过来要求拍照和签名，他总会停下来一一满足他们的要求，末了还会附赠他们每人一个拥抱。  
助理跟在身后催促他赶快回去休息，毕竟第二天他们又要起很早地开始新一天的拍摄。Jared揉了揉肚子，开玩笑说他现在饿得能吃下一整头牛，所以他回去要花上一整晚的时间吃东西。他说着突然在路边发现了一个小小的身影。它就那么站在一棵树下，还是一副高傲做派，懒懒散散又不可一世。Jared被它的模样逗笑了，匆匆跑进附近的便利店里买了一小袋猫粮拆开，一边靠近一边用食物引诱它。  
它果然上当了。  
Jared心中有些莫名窃喜，大概是因为它长得真的非常可爱的缘故。假如有这样一只漂亮的猫咪想跟你交朋友，谁会不愿意呢？可出乎他意料的是，猫咪走到他跟前低头嗅了嗅他手里的几颗猫粮，只是不屑一顾地“喵”了一声，居然一颗都不肯吃！  
Jared感到挫败极了，他近乎讨好地把手掌又往前凑了凑，一边低喃着“好孩子”试着拣起其中一颗递到猫咪嘴边。可它还是不肯吃，甚至舔都不肯舔一下！几乎没有跟猫打过交道的Jared感觉自己要崩溃了，他们家的两只狗狗可从不会这样，它们又乖又听话，从来都是摇着尾巴吃光他为它们准备的狗粮！  
“嘿，Jared，真的该回去了。”  
助理再次催促道。  
Jared丧气地把猫粮放回袋子里，就这么捏着它小步跑向助理。没错，他的助理也很累了，还要送他酒店，他可不能再这么散漫下去了。可一路上Jared满脑子都是那只猫咪，一直思考它为什么不肯吃他买的猫粮，这也太可恶了。等她们到了停车场开门准备上车时，Jared这才突然发现那只挑食又高傲的猫咪居然在他身后跟了一路，而他和助理刚刚竟全然未觉！  
“我觉得它一定也是我的影迷！”沮丧的情绪一扫而空，Jared高兴地弯腰抱起猫咪和它一起上了车。  
那天之后，Jared每天去片场都会带上猫咪，尽管第一天它把从导演到场务都惹了个遍，可说实话，真的没人能拒绝这么一只可爱的猫咪。渐渐地，剧组所有人都发现它不过是挑食了些，或许第一天它两次出现在那里不过是因为它在好奇。除了Jared之外，它在所有人面前都表现得非常矜持，虽然看起来总是高傲又冷漠，但每每看它微微抬起的前爪和笔直竖起的尾巴就知道它只是在害羞。它再也没像第一天那样冲进镜头里了，多数时候只是站在一边安静地看他们拍戏，等Jared走过来时，它又会懒散地趴在地上，任由Jared弯腰挠挠它的耳朵摸摸它的背。  
剧组甚至专门给这只猫咪办理了一张员工证，Jared说它叫Jensen，场记非常奇怪为什么它叫Jensen，她认为它应该叫小绒球之类的名字，于是她决定征求它的意见，而结果显而易见——猫咪选择了Jared为它取的名字，只有他们叫它Jensen时它才会纡尊降贵地回应以一声拖长声调的“喵”，而小绒球之类的……见鬼去吧，Jared猜它会这么说。  
原本Jared的保姆车里堆满了各种糖果——是的，没错，电影明星Jared Padalecki，性别男，年龄二十九岁，爱好糖果——自从Jensen也成为剧组成员之后，剧组理所当然地也要为它准备员工餐。鉴于它根本不喜欢Jared买的猫粮，于是剧组的厨师给它买了好吃的猫罐头和小鱼干放在Jared的车里。  
Jensen是小鱼干的疯狂拥趸，Jared感觉它甚至快因为小鱼干而爱上厨师了。  
“不，Jensen，听着，我们才是最好的朋友。”拍摄间隙里，Jared坐在保姆车里休息，他把Jensen放在自己的肚皮上，语气严肃地对自己的猫咪朋友重申他们的关系，“小鱼干只是Jill用来讨你欢心的手段而已。”他从糖罐里拿出一颗甘米熊软糖递到Jensen嘴边，“我愿意跟你分享我的甘米熊。”而Jensen只是严肃地抬起爪子按住了他试图往它嘴里喂软糖的手。

三个月的拍摄时间转瞬即逝——也不是真的过得那么快，毕竟大量动作戏都是Jared亲身拍摄，只有非常危险的几个场景由替身代替。他在这几个月里可累得够呛，而且每晚回酒店他还要与酒店的保安斗智斗勇想方设法把Jensen偷渡进禁止动物进入的房间。  
暂时住在酒店的Jared不敢明目张胆地为Jensen买个舒服的猫窝，只好用自己的衣服为它搭了一个简单的窝。可Jensen就跟嫌弃他买的猫粮一样嫌弃他搭的猫窝，每晚都会我行我素地钻进被子里占据整张床最中央最舒适的位置。  
Jared试着跟这只猫谈判，毕竟它只是一只猫，而他是个身高将近两米的人类男性。  
“我可以让出一个枕头给你，但最舒服的地方必须让给我。”  
他是这么跟Jensen说的。  
“喵。”趴在床中央的Jensen甩着尾巴抬头看了Jared一眼，随便哼哼一声就算是对Jared开诚布公谈判的回应了——它甚至连爪子都没动一下！  
Jared简直不敢相信一只猫居然敢这么敷衍他！他爬到床上揪着Jensen颈后的皮毛把它拎了起来，非常有惩戒意味地把它就这么扔在了柔软的枕头上，然后得意洋洋地钻进被窝趁乱占据了大床的正中央，并且还过分地摊开手臂呈大字状躺在床上。  
被扔进枕头里的Jensen受惊地扑腾了几下猛地从枕头里窜出来，伸出爪子挠了挠Jared的脸，像是非常不满他的造次。但它温柔地记得收起了爪子，只是不断用肉垫拍打Jared的额头和鼻尖，直到他笑着用力打出几个喷嚏。  
好吧，第一回合算是打平了。  
才怪。  
翌日造成Jared是在噩梦的恐怖效果中惊醒的，他感觉有人在自己的胸膛里放了一把火，熊熊燃烧的火焰点燃了他的内脏，熔化了骨骼，他以为自己快要化成一摊史莱姆。他喘息着，在熹微晨光中发现自己胸前的被子里鼓起来一团，像一座小山包，他当然知道自己再怎么健身都不可能练出如此发达的胸肌，生无可恋地掀开被子，果然，Jensen先生此时正舒舒服服窝在他的胸口睡得正酣，双眼紧闭，居然还惬意地打着小呼噜！  
就是这团猫害他做了噩梦！  
愤怒的Jared Padalecki再次拎起Jensen，趁着它睡意朦胧之时掀开被子一角把它轻轻放在身边，又轻手轻脚地为它盖好了被子，自己则起身去浴室洗漱。  
第二回合怎么看好像都是他略逊一筹？  
那之后Jared从未停止过就床的问题向Jensen的抗争，最终他们终于达成协议，床最舒服的位置归Jared，而Jared身上最舒适的地方则归Jensen，于是其后一半时间的早晨里Jared都是在噩梦中醒来的。  
上帝保佑Jared Padalecki。  
电影拍摄结束的杀青宴会上，Jill照例为Jensen准备了非常美味的小鱼干。穿着正式的Jensen先生（场记小姐为它准备了一条非常可爱的小领结）矜持地抬起爪子同Jill先生握手，为他认真准备的小鱼干表示感谢。  
这天晚上，Jared试图再次同Jensen分享他的甘米熊，却又一次失败了。  
好吧，无视这些扫兴的事，最让Jared高兴的是，他终于可以回家了。他真是受够酒店的床单和浴室了，还有拖鞋，还有浴袍，还有……他必须给Jensen买个猫窝才行。  
因为是乘坐飞机回家，Jared只好拜托专门的快递公司把Jensen送到他家。当回到家的他收到快递打开纸箱时，帅气的Jensen先生从里面一跃而出，严重吓到了摇着尾巴前来凑热闹的Harley和Sadie。  
看着自己的两条狗狗被一只从纸箱里“飞”出的猫吓得飞奔进自己的窝里，Jared忍不住哈哈大笑起来。在纸箱里憋坏的Jensen可不理这笑得都有点找不着北的人类，迈着从容优雅的步伐径自巡视起它的新地盘，最后它找到一块舒适的地方躺了下来，喵喵叫了两声表示它很满意。  
“不是吧，伙计……那是……我的床。”跟着Jensen上楼的Jared害怕它会抓坏自己的东西，然而走进房间一看，却发现他这位品味出众的朋友又一次看上了他的床。  
而Jensen，当然没理Jared。床中央的位置是它的，这座房子也是它的，当然，整个宇宙都是它的。  
早就为Jensen准备好猫窝的Jared贼心不死地把猫咪从床上捞了起来，Jensen懒洋洋甩着尾巴也就这么将就地窝进Jared怀里，任由他把它带下楼，直到它看到那个圆圆的软软的看上去异常不错的猫窝。  
Jensen从Jared怀里跳了出来走向猫窝，围着它左三圈右三圈来回绕圈。一直被Jensen嫌弃品味的Jared几乎快要喜极而泣，他这次可是特意打电话咨询了资深猫奴朋友Chad，听从他的建议才购买了这款据说会让猫咪欲罢不能的猫窝。  
可Jensen在转完六个圈之后又甩了甩尾巴踩着它小国王一般的步伐再次上了楼。  
它甚至都没碰一下猫窝。  
Jared开始有点动摇了，他已经搞不清楚Jensen究竟是喜欢他还是讨厌他。沮丧地蹲在猫窝前，他不停用手揉着柔软的猫窝，嘴里还一直嘟囔着：“比我的床还要舒服，如果我是猫一定选它！”一直在一旁摇着尾巴围观了一切的Harley和Sadie两个可爱的小伙计立刻热情地跑过来对着Jared又是蹭又是舔，仿佛在安慰他。Jared被两条狗狗就这么拱倒在地，被它们毫无人性地一阵乱舔舔得直到笑声变成哀嚎这才手软地推开Sadie，然后狼狈地坐起来又一把抱住Harley狂揉它。  
一人二犬坐在客厅的地板上打闹了好一会儿Jared这才揉了揉笑得渗出眼泪的眼角，起身走进厨房为他心爱的狗狗们准备晚餐。说真的，自从认识了Jensen之后，现在每次喂Harley和Sadie的时候他都变得特别有成就感，因为它们真的太好了，从来没有嫌弃过他买的狗粮。  
“我爱你们，伙计。”Jared说着蹲在了狗狗身边，笑着看它们开心地摇着尾巴吃着各自碗中的狗粮。听到主人热情的告白，Sadie暂时从美妙的食物中抬起头，汪汪叫了两声，又扑过来照着Jared的脸一通狂舔。  
“老天，Sadie，你把狗粮舔到我脸上了。”Jared哭笑不得地拍拍狗狗的头，示意它坐好乖乖吃自己的晚餐，自己用袖子擦了擦脸，走进浴室好好洗了一把脸。  
而Jensen来到Jared家的第一个晚上自然也是——Jared占据了床最好的位置，它占据Jared身体最好的位置。  
Jared的噩梦还在延续。  
他觉得得找Chad来帮忙解决一下这个问题。  
翌日，在Chad见到Jensen之后，他表示既然是这么漂亮的一只猫，让他睡一睡胸膛也是值得的。他说着伸出手准备摸摸Jensen的头，然而矜持的Jensen先生却扭头从他面前走过，一跃跳进了Jared怀里。  
所有猫奴都痛恨自己身边那个对猫其实没什么兴趣却格外能引起猫兴趣的朋友。挫败的Chad用力揉了揉自己的脸，告诫自己要淡定，毕竟他和Jared可是最好的朋友。再抬起头时他看见Jensen正好翘起了尾巴，他的表情瞬间变得凝重起来。他让Jared把Jensen抱到茶几上，轻轻向上捋起Jensen的尾巴。  
“嘿，你看，它的蛋蛋，还有它的小弟弟……它没有做过绝育手术吗？”  
当然没有，在片场的几个月里Jared从没想过要给一只猫做绝育手术这回事。  
“得尽快了，伙计。”Chad说着起身一屁股坐到Jared身边，伸手揽过他的肩膀，开始仔细交代要去哪家宠物医院给Jensen做绝育手术。Jared在一旁听得连连点头，甚至掏出手机开始往他的备忘录里记下一堆Chad特别提到的注意事项。  
站在茶几上的Jensen看着讨论得热火朝天的两个人类男性，又“喵”了一声，甩了甩尾巴跳下茶几，悠闲地出门散步去了。

这天晚上，Jared抱着Jensen坐在沙发上，虽然电视机开着，可他显得有点心不在焉。倒是Jensen趴在Jared腿上窝得舒舒服服，绿色的大眼睛瞪着电视机里的节目简直移不开视线。Jared在脑中把白天里Chad给他的建议又反刍了一遍，抬手揉了揉Jensen的背，趁着它还醉心电视节目的时候把它整个翻了个面。  
起初还以为Jensen会拒不合作地挠他并跳开，Jared都做好了挨爪子的心理准备，两只手还是轻轻按着Jensen，哪知这只懒猫只是扭头看了他一眼，像是不解地“喵”了一声，可还没等他解释它又继续看起了节目，仿佛完全不介意把肚皮暴露在这个大个子眼前。倘若是两个月前的Jared，他一定会因为Jensen的信任而感动，但现在的他心里很清楚，这只号称矜持而害羞的猫其实根本就没把他放在眼里，不介意在他面前露出肚皮一定是觉得他对它根本构不成任何威胁！  
“我已经打电话到宠物医院预约了，明天下午。”Jared一边说一边轻轻挠着Jensen的肚子，视线最后落在了它那两个毛茸茸的猫蛋蛋上。说真的，直到Chad提醒过他之后他才头一次注意到猫的蛋蛋，居然是两个毛乎乎的小球。他想着，忍不住伸手轻轻戳了戳Jensen的蛋蛋，这举动看起来太怪异太猥琐了，被骚扰的猫咪惊吓般尖叫了一声，维持着肚皮朝上的姿势瞪大眼睛看着还在猥亵它蛋蛋的人，满脸震惊。  
“呃……我只是在跟它道别。”自己也意识到不太对劲的Jared连忙举起手以示清白，“明天下午你就得跟你可爱的蛋蛋说再见了。”他说着说着突然有点伤感，Jensen毕竟是一只公猫，这么做似乎过于残忍。  
像是听懂了Jared的话，Jensen眨了眨眼睛，刚刚还一脸震惊的它已经恢复了往日的淡定。它甩着尾巴慢慢抬起后腿，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的爪子，又舔舔肚子，最后在Jared近乎惊吓的表情里凑过去舔了舔自己毛茸茸的蛋蛋。  
“不！”Jared惊叫着举起Jensen，声音之大甚至吓到了趴在他脚边兀自玩耍的两条狗狗。它们抬起头看向主人，又看看被主人举起的猫咪，以为这是什么新游戏，突然就兴致勃勃地纷纷跳上沙发，汪汪叫着凑过去想用鼻子拱拱Jensen。  
“做一只守规矩的绅士猫咪。”Jared惊魂未定地对Jensen说道，而一旁的Harley还在认真思考该怎么亲到它的猫咪朋友。Jensen无趣地看着突然如此激动的Jared，歪过头冲狗狗叫了一声，然后把脸凑了过去。  
猫咪和狗狗来了个鼻尖蹭鼻尖。  
看来猫和狗不合的传言是假的。  
Jared叹息着又把Jensen放到腿上，任由它左蹭蹭右蹭蹭地变换姿势，直到小绅士的猫爪一下子按在了他那个最尴尬的地方。难道它猥亵了自己的蛋蛋还不够，还要来猥亵他的？Jared又一次把Jensen抱起，看着满脸无辜的它，试着把它放到Harley背上。活泼的Harley很热衷这个新游戏，汪汪叫着要从沙发上跳下来，但它刚刚接触到地板Jensen就从它背上又跳到Jared的腿上，接着就把自己缩成一团。  
看来它一点都不为自己即将失去的蛋蛋感到难过嘛！  
“从明天起我会每天给你吃小鱼干的伙计。”Jared只能以此来抚慰猫咪朋友即将受伤的心灵与肉体了。  
然而明天——也就是第二天，大事不好，Jared家出了一点小状况。  
嗯，小状况而已。  
比如说Jared惯例地从噩梦中惊醒，正要习惯性地掀开被子抱起Jensen挪到他身边的被子里，然而当他掀开被子，往常总会趴在他胸口睡得香甜无比的猫咪此刻早已不知所踪，取而代之的是一只……不不不，是一个睡得香甜无比还浑身赤裸的男人！  
对，重点是浑身赤裸的，男人。  
Jared吓得差点滚下了床，他急忙推开男人匆匆检查昨晚穿上的睡衣是否还好好穿在身上。开什么玩笑，他可是Jared Padalecki，即将有新影片上映，可不想在这种时候闹出什么莫须有的绯闻！  
好在该在身上的都还好好穿在身上，睡衣睡裤内裤一件都没少，Jared顿时安心了不少。但他现在非常想给安保公司打电话投诉，他花了一大笔钱给家里安装了据说是功能齐全安保严密的防盗系统，可是现在他床上出现了一个一丝不挂的男人，他却没听到任何防盗警报！  
说干就干，Jared从枕头下气愤地拿出手机，正翻着通讯录，从他的床上突然传来几声模糊的嘟囔。他下意识循声看去，原本还趴在床上的男人像是醒了，却是一副拒绝起床的样子，翻身仰面朝上，默默地把被子全都卷到了自己身上。饶是在好莱坞见惯了各色美人的Jared也不得不承认这个奇怪的男人长得真的非常英俊好看。  
愣愣看了男人许久，直到他在床上痛苦扭动似乎万分不愿睁开眼睛，Jared这才想起来自己还举着手机准备给安保公司打投诉电话。不过既然男人醒了，他是不是应该先处理这家伙的事？  
就在他犹豫不决时，男人终于睁开了双眼，一副睡眼惺忪的样子从床上坐了起来，接着就抬头臭着一张脸看向Jared。  
哦，绿眼睛。他睁开眼睛之后更好看了。  
Jared确信自己此前绝对没见过这个男人，可他又莫名觉得他看起来有几分眼熟。  
男人在Jared绞尽脑汁思索着自己究竟在哪里见过他时从被子里钻了出来，就这么光着身子爬下了床。说真的，尽管Jared以前早就对自己的性向有了完全的了解，也不是没有与同性练过恋爱，但在自己的房间里陡然看到一个陌生同性的裸体还是过于冲击，让他只想把床上的被子扔到对方身上。可这还不是最让Jared震惊的——  
男人转过身，Jared终于看到了。  
他长了一条毛茸茸还在不停左右摇晃的长尾巴！  
尽管还不太确定自己之前到底有没见过这个男人，但现在Jared百分之百确定自己还在梦中。他耸耸肩，终于放松下来，把手机又塞回枕头下面，爬上床决定躺好等待着真正的他醒来的时刻，到时什么裸男什么尾巴都会统统消失，剩下的只有还在他胸膛上呼呼大睡的猫咪Jensen。  
一定是这样，没错。  
Jared轻轻闭上眼睛。  
但很快他就又睁开了。  
身边的床垫明显下陷，一只手乱无章法地挠着他原本就乱糟糟的头发，还间或拍打着他的额头、鼻尖和脸颊，让他完全无法安心回到梦中。  
“现在是在我的梦里，你难道不能安静一点吗？”Jared生气地大叫。  
男人闻言陡然瞪起他好看的绿眼睛，那条惹人注目的长尾巴在摇晃了几下之后乖乖放在了他跪起的大腿上。  
“我要小鱼干。”  
哇哦，他的声音也很好听。  
不不不，Jared，你到底在想些什么？  
在心底好好批判了一通自己的神游天外，Jared突然抓住了男人话里的重点。  
小鱼干？  
小鱼干吗？  
等等……绿眼睛，似曾相识，长尾巴。  
“你是Jensen吗！”Jared猛地坐起来，因为过于震惊，他那双榛绿色的眼珠仿佛随时都会从他瞪得过大的眼眶里掉出来似的。  
“没错。”男人酷酷地说道，可他安分了不到两分钟的尾巴这会儿又开始不自觉摇晃起来，“难道你现在才发现吗？”  
这个理直气壮抱怨的语气是怎么回事？难道他不该到现在才发现吗？Jensen原本是一只猫啊！可不是什么长尾巴的裸男！  
Jared觉得自己有点发晕，他很有可能还在梦里，也有可能——这全部都是真的！  
而Jensen可没空关照Jared内心的震惊，他只是甩着尾巴凑近他，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，伸出舌头舔舔他的嘴唇。  
“小鱼干。”  
小鱼干。  
直到Jensen已经坐在餐桌前矜持地用手抓着盘子里的小鱼干塞进嘴里，Jared还是有点精神恍惚。Jensen此刻正穿着他的T恤，因为尺寸有点大，肩线已经滑下了肩膀，袖口几乎快到他的肘关节了。当然，他的内裤和几乎只是勉强挂在身上的那条牛仔裤也都是Jared的，Jared从没想过有一天他居然会把自己的内裤给一个男人穿！而且他们的尺码明显也不一样，加上Jensen还长了一条尾巴，系着皮带的裤子只能堪堪遮住他的屁股，而过长的裤脚就这么被他踩在脚下一路走到厨房。  
对于Jensen的变化，Harley和Sadie自然是最敏感不过，它们从这个陌生男人身上嗅出了属于猫咪Jensen的气味，然而他已经发生彻底改变的模样却让它们困惑不已。Sadie摇着尾巴冲Jensen汪汪叫了起来，刚刚吞下一条小鱼干的Jensen舔了舔手指，非常自然地弯下腰用自己的脸蹭了蹭它的脸，还伸出舌头试图去舔它的脖子。  
而Jared阻止了他。  
如果此刻Jensen还是一只猫咪的话，他当然不会阻止。  
问题就在这里了。  
Jensen为什么会变成人的模样？  
“我可不是普通的猫，”面对Jared的好奇，Jensen非常淡定地解释道，“你们人类普遍认为我们是神秘的生物，恭喜，的确是这样没错。我们大概有万分之三的同类有变形的能力——其实这是秘密，不过没关系，我知道就算你知道了也不会对我们产生什么威胁——而你们人类基本上完全辨认不出变形之后的我们。你能认出我让我很高兴，但是我必须得告诉你，”高兴的Jensen并没有露出什么特别高兴的表情，还是优雅矜持地吃着他最爱的小鱼干，“我非常生气你预约宠物医院给我做绝育手术的行为。”他说着用力咬了一下嘴里的小鱼干，终于抬眼看向Jared。  
“猫真的会变形”这个说法足以将Jared的内心炸成雪花一样的碎片，然而令他感到更加震惊的却是Jensen愿意从一只猫咪变形成人类的样子居然是因为他不想做绝育手术！但这绝对是有理有据到Jared找不出任何辩驳借口的理由，别的猫咪可以通过逃走来避开被取出睾丸的命运，而特别的猫咪Jensen则选择了变成人类的模样来给主人施压。  
等等，等等等等。  
Jared突然意识到一件很重要的事，没错，他是Jensen的主人啊！为什么现在Jensen霸占着他的餐桌吃着他准备的小鱼干和他的狗狗玩耍，而他却像个仆人一样等待着Jensen接下来的吩咐啊？  
他可是一个有人类身份自觉的大明星Jared Padalecki！  
想明白这一点的Jared终于拉开Jensen身边的椅子坐了下去，决定理性严肃地表明一下自己的立场：“听着，Jensen，此前我不知道你的意愿，但我作为主人，为了我对你的责任，我有义务把你送到医院去……”  
“主人？”听到这个词之后，一直埋首大快朵颐的Jensen再次抬起头，用他那双好看的绿眼睛目不转睛地盯着Jared，仿佛他说了什么特别令人不可思议的话，“你觉得你是我的主人吗？你们人类总是这么自大。”他耸了耸肩，颇不认同的撇撇嘴，“别忘了，第一天可是我主动搭讪的，是我看上了你好吗？”  
虽然总是会从别人那里听闻各种猫咪绝对不把主人当主人而当其是奴仆的传闻，但Jared一直认为那只是猫咪爱好者之间一种近似调侃的自嘲与表达爱意的方式。然而现在亲耳听到自己养了三个月的猫咪说没把他当成主人，他着实遭受到不小的打击。  
好吧，这也许只是他傲慢的种族主义作祟。如果一只猫的确有自己的意志，它们的确有权利不把人类当做主人。  
这一刻Jared沮丧极了。他心爱的两条狗狗似乎察觉到主人的情绪，纷纷从Jensen的椅子下钻到他脚边，低声呜咽着嗅嗅他，又舔舔他的手背。还是他的狗狗们善解人意。  
“那……呃……你现在，要走了吗？”说实在的，Jared觉得自己应该不用太担心，说不定在他捡回Jensen之前这只神奇的猫咪已经在那条街道上横行无忌很久了，他既然可以变成人类的模样，应该也不会被流浪狗或者一些坏小孩欺负吧。可想到要是Jensen真的这么离开了，他又觉得万分不舍。  
“我为什么要走？”Jensen不解地反问。  
什么？  
Jared诧异地看着Jensen，完全闹不明白猫咪们的脑回路。  
“那……呃，你到底是什么想法？”Jared始终觉得自己这句话的措辞有些不妥，好像现在坐在他身边的不是一只猫咪，而是他的什么朋友，或者……男朋友？  
Jared确信自己的确有点晕头了。  
而Jensen听完Jared的问题，一副“你蠢吗”的表情看着他。Jensen对自己掌握的人类语言非常有自信，他绝对不会怀疑是因为自己的表述有问题才会引发Jared的蠢问题，一定是Jared自己的原因。  
“我刚刚说了，我看上你了。我向你搭讪，你回应了我。你昨晚还摸了我的蛋蛋，是的，我不会走的。”Jensen的语气异常坚定，而他的尾巴却示好般不时蹭过Jared的膝盖。  
原来是这样……  
“等等，Jensen，我没理解错的话，你说的，你看上我了，就是，你看上我了，的意思，对吧？”  
Jared又一次敏锐地捕捉到Jensen话里的亮点，而这一次，他敢打包票自己绝对没有搞错重点。  
“没错。”Jensen用力点头，“我看上你了，你昨晚摸了我的蛋蛋，我觉得这是你们人类所说的契约关系，我们之间有契约，为什么我要走？”  
Jensen看上他了，而他昨晚摸了Jensen的蛋蛋。  
Jared突然发现自己的脑子似乎不太够用了。难道Jensen的意思是说，因为他昨晚摸了一只猫的蛋蛋，所以他得对这只猫负责吗？  
可他昨晚并不知道原来这只猫对他有意思！  
“猫也会看上人类吗？我是说，就是……呃……”  
“想交配的那种看上。”Jensen非常直接地替Jared说出了他说不出口的内容。  
“我建议你用做爱这个词。”  
“做爱。”Jensen难得谦逊了一回，“但是因为绝大多数猫没法变形，所以他们才会心甘情愿待在人类家里。”  
突然得知真相的Jared听到了世界观崩塌的声音。他猛然想起了自己最好的朋友Chad，难道他家的猫咪也……  
“那位建议你带我去做绝育手术的朋友，很可能也被我的同类看上了，可是我猜他把他们都带去做了绝育手术……”  
“好了，我明白了，别说了……”Jared急忙制止Jensen，但他发现Jensen还是一如既往地不肯听他的建议，只好起身过去用手捂住了他的嘴。而Jensen，居然还像他是猫咪时那样伸出舌头在舔他的手掌！  
Jared现在混乱得快晕过去了。可是不行，他还有最后一个问题。  
“好的，Jensen，我明白了，你看上我了，我很荣幸。但是既然你能变形，为什么不一开始就变成人类的样子跟我搭讪呢？”  
被捂住嘴的Jensen在Jared小心移开手掌时冷不丁咬了一下他的手指，虽然知道这只是猫性难改，可Jared的心跳还是因为Jensen此刻的样子而诡异地加速了！  
冷静一点，Jared，Jensen只是一只猫而已，就算他能变成人类的模样，本质上来说他还是一只猫！  
Jared在心底拼命让自己淡定，在Jensen准备来上第二口之前飞快地缩回了手。而他此时才注意到Jensen的尾巴一直没完没了地蹭着他，还放在他的大腿上慢悠悠地来回扫动。他听Chad提起过，这说明这只猫确实很喜欢你。  
“变形之后得用两条腿走路，好累。”  
什么？居然是这种理由？  
“可是你不是想跟我……做爱吗？”  
“我只是看上你了，想跟你交配的那种看上，但实际上也没那么想跟你交配，不交配也没关系。我可以睡在你身上。”  
……原来如此。  
有着千万粉丝的Jared突然非常急迫地想在这只可恶的猫面前展现一下自己的魅力！

当Chad开着车来找Jared准备带他和Jensen去宠物医院时，Jensen已经再次变回了猫的样子趴在院子里晒太阳。他还不知道今天早晨发生了如何骇人听闻的大事，而他的朋友，Jared，却再也无法用与从前相同的目光去看待他了。  
毕竟，Chad摘了爱着他的猫咪的蛋蛋——好吧，不是他亲手摘的，但一定是他把它们送去宠物医院的。  
“你改变主意了？这怎么行？”Chad诧异不已，他昨天已经把绝育的必要性说得很明白了，Jared养着两条狗狗，他一定也很清楚绝育对宠物的重要性，他怎么会睡了一觉醒来就突然做出了这么混蛋的决定？  
就在Jared万分为难地想着要找个什么借口糊弄过去时，原本在院子里懒洋洋打滚的Jensen又迈着他犹如国王巡视领地般的步伐走了进来，并且还朝他们这边看了一眼。  
Jared敢打赌，它一定是故意的！在向他施压！譬如要是他向Chad妥协了，它就会在他们面前砰地变成人类的样子并且告诉Chad他被自家的几只猫深深爱恋的真相！  
那就太可怕了。  
“不不不，不是改变主意，而是我觉得这个过程是不是太快了，我和Jensen都还没做好心理准备。我……呃……不想让他太难过。”Jared抓了抓头发，又看了Jensen一眼。猫咪已经趴在了楼梯的台阶上，甩着尾巴无聊地盯着窗外。  
尽管是临时急中生智信口胡诌的理由，但Chad还是被说服了。这也不是没可能发生的事，他还不太了解Jensen的个性，而Jared和它相处了三个月，一定比他更清楚它的性格。或许他昨天是急切了一点。  
“可我得说，这个你自己做好心理准备就够了，不管怎么样猫咪肯定不会为‘我就要被摘掉蛋蛋了’这种事去做心理建设，你明白的，它们在被摘掉蛋蛋的前一秒都不会知道自己接下来要面对什么。”  
常理论之，Chad的话一点儿都没错，但现在的情况已经超出常理范围了，Jared几乎想摇晃着好友的肩膀告诉他Jensen这只可怕的猫咪不仅知道了还做了点特别的事对他施压！更重要的是，他还想和他交配……不，和他做爱！  
颇花费了一点心思打发走了好友，心力交瘁的Jared四肢无力地瘫倒在客厅的沙发上。这时Jensen却走过来一跃跳上沙发，就这么施施然地趴在了他的胸膛上。  
任性的猫咪。  
自那天起，Chad隔三差五地过来关照Jared，询问他做好心理建设没有。Jared非常奇怪Chad为什么一定要对别人家的猫这么关心，而Chad的解释很简单——  
“别忘了猫是有发情期的，等到它偷跑出去和可爱的小母猫约会弄出一大堆没人养的小猫出来就迟了。有点责任心，伙计，我们不需要更多的流浪猫。”  
对，猫是有发情期的。  
“然后你就会跑出去和小母猫约会吗？”  
接连参加了好几次party的Jared难得腾出一个晚上的时间在家看看碟片，他盘腿坐在沙发上，手里捧着一大包薯片，一边吃着薯片一边询问身边的猫咪，而Jensen只是喵了一声。通常情况下，他其实都不介意Jensen的答案，毕竟他只是一只猫，虽然变成过人类的样子，但也就那一次。猫咪不会说话不是很正常的吗？  
“没错。”  
身边突然冒出的声音又让Jared吓了一跳，他叼着一片没吃完的薯片扭头惊恐地看向身边，却发现Jensen不知何时又变成了人类的样子，就这么赤裸地坐在他身边，还学他的模样盘起了腿，招摇的尾巴就在他身后左右摇晃个不停。  
Jared眼疾手快地往Jensen腿间放了一个抱枕。他深吸了一口气，拍掉手中的薯片屑认真地看着身边变成人类模样的猫咪，用充满严肃的口吻告诉Jensen下次要变成人类之前最好能告诉他一声。  
“我刚刚告诉过你。”Jensen说得理直气壮，“是你听不懂我们的语言。”  
“你是说你刚才喵的那一声是告诉我你要变成现在这个样子了吗？”  
Jensen点头。  
而Jared只得无力地扶额。但现在这个问题并不是重点，重点是——  
“你说你会去跟可爱的小母猫约会？为什么？”  
“发情期不就是交配吗？”  
“可是，可是……可……”如果没记错的话，Jared记得这只猫昨天还跟他说过——“你昨天不是说你看上我了吗？”  
“那我在发情期可以和你交配吗？”  
“……不。”  
“那为什么我不能跟同类交配？”Jensen不解地看着Jared，“那我可以和Chad交配吗？”  
“什么？”Jared万万没想到Jensen居然还有这么一个提议，他理所当然地大声拒绝了，没错，大声拒绝，声音大到甚至盖过了家庭影院播放的声音。  
“所以你又看上Chad了吗？猫咪都这么花心吗？”Jared不明白自己的声音和语调听起来为什么会怪怪的，他可能一时还不会把自己跟一个正在吃醋中的男人联系到一起——当然不会，他正在和一只猫谈话，而不是自己的男朋友，他当然也不会因为一只猫吃醋，他又不是猫！  
“那Selina呢？”  
“也不能跟我的任何一个邻居交配！不管男女！”  
Jensen的表情越发困惑。但他很快就自暴自弃地伸展了一下身体，接着就出人意料地蜷身侧躺在沙发上，还把脑袋枕在了Jared的大腿上，手指更是百无聊赖地磨蹭着Jared的皮带。  
“你不让我和同类交配，不让我和你交配，也不能和Chad交配，还有你的邻居……那我要去找谁交配呢？”Jensen的声音听上去困惑极了，他在非常认真地发问，也在非常认真地为人类的规矩感到迷茫。然而本质是猫的他没有意识到自己现在的姿势在一个人类眼里到底有多暧昧，毕竟，他的脸正面对着Jared的裆部，并且，他还是赤身裸体。  
Jensen状似挑逗的样子让Jared连忙把他扶了起来并立刻又用抱枕遮住了他的腿间。他知道Jensen一定不是故意的，这对猫来说很正常，它们一定会去想法设法用爪子触碰一切它们感兴趣的东西，打开它们，或是……把它们从桌子上推下去。但是对于一个人类来说，这未免还是太过刺激了。  
“你就不能不交配吗？”Jared吞咽了一下，提出最终的方案。  
“不能。”Jensen说着一下子抱紧了Jared给他的抱枕，无意识地用脸蹭了蹭，“为什么不让我交配？”  
好的，机会来了。  
Jared开始用他能想到的最简单明了的方式告诉从人类的角度考虑无人认养的流浪猫会给他们的城市带来多大的麻烦，以及那些流浪猫在遭受攻击时也非常可怜，他不求Jensen能从他们的角度出发考虑这件事，但他希望Jensen真的能思考一下自己的孩子往后的生存状况。  
在人类世界已经生活了几年的Jensen却很轻易就明白了Jared作为一个人类的逻辑，他并不认同，他作为一只猫没必要认同一个人类，可他也不想让Jared在这件事情上为难。  
“那为什么我不能和人类交配？我可以变成你们的样子。”他说着还挺起了胸，伸手摸了摸自己的胸口和肚子，甚至想站起身向Jared展示他现在与人类毫无二致的小弟弟和蛋蛋。  
幸亏Jared及时制止了他。  
“你有尾巴。不是所有人都能接受猫咪可以变成人这个事实。”Jared感觉更累了，他把Jensen抱进怀里，免得他又突然做出些什么出人意料的举动。作为一只猫的Jensen也难得配合地就这么靠在他怀里，只有被Jared特地提及的尾巴还不安分地左摇摇右蹭蹭，最后勾在了Jared的手腕上。  
“我认为Chad能接受。”  
又是Chad！  
Jared不懂为什么Jensen对Chad有那么大的兴趣，他无意识地将搂着Jensen的手臂收紧了一些，而察觉到这点细微变化的Jensen则仰起脸用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸，伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇。  
Jared也不懂这一瞬他的心动是怎么回事——他知道心动是怎么一回事，可就算Jensen现在是人类的样子，他还是一只猫，他可不想承认自己就是一个肤浅的只看外表的家伙！但他确实有点享受现在被Jensen这样亲昵地蹭蹭的感觉，尾巴上柔软的毛挠得他的手腕有些痒，就跟他此刻心里的感觉一样。  
“Chad的事别想了。”哎，连语气都变得有点咬牙切齿了是怎么回事。  
“你可以接受我的尾巴，为什么我们不能交配？”  
Jensen理所当然的语气让Jared的心跳陡然莫名地加速，Jensen猫性难改地爬上他的腿，低头将脸埋进了他的颈窝，用金棕色的短发或是脸颊磨蹭着他的颈侧。  
“就是……不能。”Jared有些艰难地说道。  
“那我要和母猫交配。”  
谈判理所当然地在Jensen的固执己见中破裂，而Jared抱着脑袋想了一整晚也没想出什么折中的好办法。翌日他的助理开车来接他去录制电视节目时发现他眼睛下面挂着浓重的眼青，还在心里小小抱怨了一下大明星明知有工作还熬夜。而此时还没变回猫的Jensen还睡在Jared床上，翻个身把被子全都卷到自己身上，如果助理不凑巧正好来到房间里，大概会被眼前所见吓得瞪掉眼珠，也应该会在心里自行补完Jared之所以会顶着两个黑眼圈下楼的原因。  
当然，大明星还是敬业的大明星，就算前一晚睡得并不好，他依旧在节目中谈笑自若妙语连珠。职业的就是职业的，就算他如何要求自己做到最好也免不了遭到有些人的质疑和抨击，但在职业素养上他可是绝对有信心让任何质疑他的人乖乖闭上他们的嘴。  
录节目，接着是杂志的访谈，一天的工作之后回到家已经到傍晚了。路过超市Jared特地下车去买了几罐Jensen喜欢的猫罐头——他不会承认自己突然买这么多口味回去其实是想讨好在谈判破裂之后就表现得有点冷淡的Jensen。  
助理一路把Jared送回家，接下来他们聊一聊下个月的工作安排。Jared拎着买来的猫罐头心里还想着这个时候Jensen也应该变回去了，他可以先把猫罐头喂给Jensen吃了，然后跟助理在书房里谈谈工作，如果途中他们饿了可以叫点外卖——当然，如果他的助理不介意工作到更晚一些的话，他们安排好工作之后可以一起去附近的餐厅吃晚餐。  
Jared已经在心中计划好了一切。  
直到他推开门。  
并未变回去的Jensen浑身上下只穿了一条牛仔裤，因为尾巴的缘故，裤腰还卡在他的尾椎下面。他也没穿鞋，赤裸上身光着脚蹲在地板上正在和Jared的两条狗狗玩耍，那条毛茸茸的尾巴就那么安静地躺在地板上，尾尖搁在他的脚背上。  
有那么一瞬，Jared有了惊恐大叫的冲动。他想转身挡住助理别让他看到长着尾巴的Jensen，然而一切都太迟，他刚刚转身就看见助理一副下巴砸地的模样张大嘴呆呆站在他身后，半天说不出一句话。  
听见开门的声音，率先朝Jared冲过去的永远都是狗狗们，它们兴高采烈地扑过去，一左一右围着Jared又是叫又是摇尾巴，仿佛争先恐后地向主人转述它们刚刚跟突然变大的猫咪玩了什么有趣的游戏。而Jensen则慢悠悠站了起来，还懒洋洋伸了个懒腰，只是看了Jared一眼，似乎没有过去打招呼的意思。  
飞快地把猫罐头放到门边，Jared只来得及交代Jensen袋子里是什么东西便火急火燎地推着已经僵硬的助理飞也似地又逃上了车，走前还机警地带上了大门。  
助理沉默地把车开出了Jared的别墅，一路上一句话都没说。Jared心里却急得好似有一百万只小猫爪在挠似的，拼命想着能把Jensen那条尾巴糊弄过去的借口。“猫可以变成人”这种消息还是太过耸人听闻了一点，他不确定传出去之后会不会有人想方设法地诱拐或者偷走Jensen。  
虽然他是一只非常麻烦非常任性又挑食而且歪理一大堆从不听人讲道理的猫，可Jared还是会想办法保护他，毕竟那是他的猫，他是主人……噢，不，Jensen都不承认他的主人地位。  
Jared丧气地叹了一口气。  
他甚至连Jensen的主人都不是，Jensen也不是他的宠物。  
但他还是得保护Jensen。  
“呃……我说……”  
“不用说了，我都明白。”助理抢在Jared开口之前立刻说道，“我们都知道你的性向，没关系，如果你要交男朋友没人有权干涉，只是想提醒你千万别让狗仔们知道了，尤其是……呃……你和你男朋友之间的那点小情趣……猫尾巴肛、肛、肛门塞之类的……要是狗仔们知道了，一定会疯狂地想往你的别墅里安装窃听器和针孔摄像头。”  
助理支支吾吾啰啰嗦嗦说了一大堆，而Jared只听出一点：助理压根就没发现那条尾巴其实就是Jensen的尾巴。  
一般人也不会真的以为别人屁股上长了一条毛茸茸暖呼呼的大尾巴，大概确实多半会往别的方面想象。听到“肛门塞”这个词时，Jared终于忍不住假咳起来，但他还是颇有演技地强忍着没有跳出来跟助理解释其实他真的没有那么奇怪的嗜好。既然这样一来就能瞒住Jensen是猫的事实，他也只好沉痛地点头称是，表示回去之后就跟男朋友好好沟通一番，让他今后一定要小心狗仔。  
接下来的一顿饭吃得不尴不尬，助理还颇有职业精神地拿出手机翻了翻最新的娱乐新闻，在确认没有任何关于Jared Padalecki新绯闻的相关消息之后这才放心地吃起了面前的鹅肝。在这种不太适合再谈其他正经事的氛围之下助理也不太好继续同Jared说起下个月工作安排的事，他告诉Jared回去之后会整理一份日程表发到他的邮箱里，如果有什么问题可以随时反馈。  
晚餐过后回去的途中，助理开车正好经过一家买宠物用品的商店，Jared心中一动，让助理把车停在路边，他自己下车跑去商店里看了好一会儿，最后却只捧了一小把猫薄荷以及一袋猫薄荷种子出来。  
是他太异想天开了，以为宠物商店里会有专门给猫咪用的飞机杯或者类似的用品出售。  
他到底是受了什么刺激才会有这种古怪的想法？一般家养的猫咪都会被带去做绝育手术好吗？也只有他家的猫咪与众不同，不仅拒绝，还变成人形来威胁他。  
把Jared送回家之后助理就离开了，这次打死他都不会又傻得跟着Jared进门了。  
不过说起来，Jared的新男朋友长得可真英俊，身高和身材也不错，如果Jared愿意的话，他可以介绍他去几家模特公司面试。  
满脑子工作的助理已经开始盘算起要怎么说服Jared了，而“Jared的男朋友”此刻已经缩在客厅的沙发里睡着了。大概是觉得穿裤子不太舒服，被他翻出来的那条Jared的牛仔裤此刻就被扔在沙发旁边的地板上。  
Jared发现新买回来的猫罐头全都打开了，就这么放在厨房的餐桌上一字排开。每罐里似乎都只少了一点，只有其中一罐是彻底吃空了。  
看来那只任性的猫是在尝过了所有的罐头之后才吃光了他最喜欢的那个。  
他叹了一口气，只好自己把那些罐头暂时封起来放进了冰箱里。说真的，回来的时候才庆幸他雇的钟点工是每周一三五来打扫，今天正好周二，跟上次Jensen变成人的时间一样，这让他都有点怀疑是不是猫咪只有在礼拜二才能有变形的能力，就跟狼人到满月才会变身一样。  
电视机还开着，沙发上早就没了动静。走过去的时候Jared一时兴起抓了两棵猫薄荷在手里，变成人的猫咪此刻还打着小呼噜，嘴边沾了点白色的东西。Jared弯腰凑过去一看，发现是牙膏的泡沫。  
哦对了，上次他告诉过变成人类模样的Jensen在吃过东西之后一定要记得刷牙，还教过他怎么刷牙。现在他的漱口杯里放着两支牙刷，一只就是给这只猫准备的。  
Jared笑起来，伸手擦了擦干掉的泡沫，Jensen嘟囔着，慢悠悠睁开眼睛，仰起头就看到Jared近在咫尺的脸。Jensen不知在想些什么，伸出手搭在了Jared的肩上，又玩了一会儿他上过啫喱水的头发，这才眯着眼睛又懒洋洋缩回手打算继续睡。  
Jared却坏心眼地把手里的两棵猫薄荷一把捂在了Jensen的鼻子上。

半梦半醒的Jensen陡然清醒过来，瞪起眼睛盯着Jared看了那么0.01秒，接着就以Jared完全跟不上的速度抢过他手里的猫薄荷，凑到嘴边舔了舔，囫囵咀嚼给吞了下去。惊呆的Jared还没反应过来发生了什么事，变成人形的猫咪已经躺在沙发上打起了滚，还不时用脸和肩膀蹭着沙发的皮面，半眯起眼睛发出状似舒适的小呼噜声。  
此前完全没养过猫的Jared只是大抵知道猫咪碰上猫薄荷会有什么反应，可他还是第一次见这么大一只猫咪被猫薄荷迷得神魂颠倒。觉得有趣的他蹲在沙发旁边笑着欣赏了一会儿Jensen迷醉的样子，忍不住又跑去拿了更多猫薄荷喂给了他。  
吃完猫薄荷的Jensen就这么躺在沙发上不时用双手蹭着自己的脸颊，身后那条长长的尾巴此刻也好似心情颇佳地摇来摇去。他翻身用手肘半撑起身体，脑袋凑过去嗅了嗅Jared刚刚拿过猫薄荷的手掌，又眯起眼睛用额头和脸颊蹭他，还伸出舌头舔着他的手指。怕痒的Jared笑着想缩回手，Jensen却跟过来按住他的手腕，恋恋不舍一直舔着他的手。  
“嘿，Jensen，到此为止，好吗？”有些招架不住的大明星哭笑不得地捧住Jensen的脸想推开他，然而这只大猫完全不理会人类的心情，反倒得寸进尺地攀住他的肩膀，不断用额头磨蹭着他的脖子，还趁他不备地在他颈侧咬了一口。  
Jared吓了一跳，急忙拉开Jensen，然而猫咪只是任性地再次贴过来，大半个身体越出沙发之外，完全没注意到自己现在已经变成了人的模样。猫薄荷吃嗨了的后果自然是人形的大猫就这么从沙发上滚到地板上，还不小心把罪魁祸首给压到了身下。他伸手抱住Jared，身体紧贴着他，不断扭动磨蹭着，额头和脸颊更是一刻都没离开过Jared的脸颊或是脖子，手指也不时触碰着Jared的鼻尖或是下巴，偶尔也会抓抓他的头发，而此时他一般就会咬住Jared的耳朵热切地舔他的耳廓。  
完全没料想过给自家猫咪喂食猫薄荷之后会发生这种惨绝人寰的事件，Jared手脚并用地拉开Jensen，想从地板上爬起来，可还来不及等他坐起来Jensen就又黏了过来，一把扑在他身上将他又狠狠压到地板上。  
这次更加过分，Jensen跨坐在他的一条腿上，膝盖还抵着他的小兄弟来回摩擦。Jensen俯身下来不时用脸蹭蹭他的脸，还颇是不满地嘟囔“为什么不挠我的下巴”。可不满归不满，这只矜持的猫咪就算被猫薄荷迷得神魂颠倒也记住了要保持风度，可不能就这么抬起下巴等着Jared的手指来触碰他的下巴。  
惊觉大事不妙的Jared一面费力挣扎想把黏在身上的这只猫给赶下去，一面还要密切关注他的小兄弟——是了，没错，这就是最不妙的地方，一只猫在吃了猫薄荷之后发疯打滚求挠下巴都是再正常不过的反应，然而一个人类被一只猫蹭到勃起就不正常了！  
Jensen的膝盖就那么不轻不重地压在Jared的阴茎上，还该死地一直舔他敏感的耳朵，察觉裤子越来越紧的Jared感觉一阵天旋地转。  
他得赶紧甩开这只猫。  
理智催促着Jared，他双手握住Jensen的肩膀一把拉开他，不顾他又是扭身又是想继续蹭他脖子的举动想把他按到沙发上，然而一只猫不可能这么轻易被人类制服，况且Jensen已经有了人类的身体。他一开始只是迷迷糊糊地任由Jared过来抓住他，但察觉到Jared的意图之后，从他喉间突然发出威胁般的呼噜声，他弓起背，突然扑向Jared，在又一次压倒Jared的同时将手掌死死按在了他的锁骨上。得意地看了一会儿错愕的人类，猫咪这才又心满意足地俯身继续他的游戏。  
他舔了Jared的耳朵和嘴唇，还咬了他的脖子。说真的，在他还是猫咪的样子时他就想这么做了，可是人类实在太弱了，他担心自己舌头上的刺还有牙齿会弄伤Jared。  
如果和Jared交配的话，大概也得让Jared上他了。  
猫咪趴在人类身上，满足地舔着人类的脖子，还一边未雨绸缪地考虑起了交配的事。  
对，只能让Jared上他了。  
猫咪一边思考一边伸手碰了碰自己的小兄弟。  
舌头上的刺没了，牙齿也变得和人类一样平整，连蛋蛋都变得没有以前那么可爱了。  
只有小兄弟还保留了那么一点点猫咪的特点。  
Jensen在Jared腿上坐直，全然不顾被舔吻得面红耳赤的人类，径自低头检查起了自己的阴茎。此刻他还没有勃起，但他吃掉了Jared喂给他的好吃的植物之后他就一直晕乎乎的，又想抱着Jared打滚，想舔他蹭他，又想和他交配。  
Jensen以前只和小母猫交配过，去年春天的时候躲在街边的小花圃里。  
猫咪觉得有点热了，他喘息着舔了舔嘴唇，想像以前那样过去舔舔自己的小兄弟，然而弯下腰试了试发现有点困难。人类的身体真的是什么都干不好，两条腿走路的生物真是太可怜了。他不满地嘟囔，认真思考了那么半秒，接着用手掌握住自己的阴茎上下套弄起来。  
他见过人类男性自慰的样子，居然不是用舌头而是用前肢。  
人类真可怜。  
对猫咪这么九曲回肠的思维自然毫不知情的Jared在被Jensen放开之后只觉得如释重负，说真的，如果Jensen再继续这么抱着他专挑他最敏感的地方又舔又咬，意志很薄弱的大明星说不定真的会做出什么匪夷所思的事来。  
被撑起的牛仔裤让Jared一瞬间只想捂住脸尖叫，他一点都不想承认他现在这么激动居然只是因为一只猫！一只猫！好在高傲的小国王终于放过了他，如果现在跑回房间好好泡个澡，一小时后他应该就能变回昔日的Jared Padalecki。  
万分沮丧地叹了一口气，Jared正想让Jensen从他腿上下去，哪知一抬眼就看见这只特立独行的猫正低头盯着自己的小兄弟，还一度弯下腰，仿佛试着去舔它！受惊的Jared一时都忘了自己要干什么，只能这么瞪大了眼睛满脸惊恐地盯着Jensen，看他就这么握住了自己的阴茎套弄起来！  
Jared觉得自己可能也受到了猫薄荷的影响，要么就是被这只猫咪舔坏了脑子，因为这一刻他居然觉得坐在他腿上自慰的家伙性感极了！是的，性感极了！而他的小Jared正在内裤里抽搐抗议，一颗心在胸膛里更是跳得像是它快要爆炸一样。  
冷静，冷静一点，Jared Padalecki，你是人类，而Jensen只是一只猫，就算他可以变成人类的样子，那也不能改变他是一只猫的本质。  
Jared用力闭上眼睛，在心中不断默念让自己冷静下来，他甚至还做了好几个深呼吸来平复自己过速的心跳，直到觉得自己可以淡定面对眼前的画面这才抱着壮士扼腕般的决心睁开眼睛。  
“我和你的阴茎不一样。”  
猫咪突然说道，带着破碎的喘息和低哑的呻吟。  
Jared的视线自然被这句话牵引向了被Jensen握在手中的东西，可他刚刚才看到它上面那些状似是倒刺的形状，还来不及惊讶或者惊吓，Jensen居然就这么高潮了！精液被射在了Jared腿间的牛仔布上，恰好就在被撑起的地方，Jared看到那块不太明显的湿痕，又下意识抬眼看向仍沉浸在高潮中的Jensen的脸，只觉得一阵更加强烈的天旋地转朝他扑过来。  
Jensen是猫咪这件事没能吓退他，甚至连Jensen带刺的阴茎都没能吓退他。  
Jared真的用手用力捂住了自己的脸。  
他完了。

“你怎么了？”  
猫薄荷的效力渐渐褪去，高潮过后的Jensen缓慢舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身，用他还沾着些许精液的手指好奇地碰了碰Jared捂住脸的手，还掰着Jared的手指试图弄开它。Jared陡然发出不知是扭捏还是痛苦的呜咽，吸着气认命地移开自己的手，抬眼看着还骑在他腿上的猫。  
“交配，哈？”  
说真的，在说出这个词之后Jared就想一口咬断自己的舌头。如果他现在不是猫薄荷中毒，就一定是疯了。而他的双手已经自发搭在了Jensen腰上，慢慢施力将他抱起推到沙发上，自己的两条腿也挤进了Jensen腿间。  
“交配？没错。”Jensen点了点头，看来他喜欢的人类终于愿意和他交配了，不知为何，心里居然有一丝雀跃。虽然睡在Jared身上也很舒服，他的手每次挠在他的头顶或是下巴上都让他舒适到想打滚，不过如果Jared想和他交配的话，为什么不呢？他才不会放过这个机会。  
至于可爱的小母猫，可以明年再考虑。  
Jensen躺在沙发上，看着Jared动作迅速地脱下上衣，继而又俯身下来，然后就……嗯，人类管这个叫什么来着？接吻吗？  
他们的嘴唇胶着在一起，Jared一只手撑在Jensen身侧，另一只手捧住他的脸，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，舔进了他的口腔里。Jensen嘴里还残留着一点牙膏和漱口水的味道，另外还有一丝他也说不上来的奇怪味道，或许那就是猫薄荷。Jared一边亲吻Jensen一边想着猫咪为什么会喜欢这种味道古怪的东西。  
把舌头伸进对方嘴里的行为让Jensen感到惊异，老天，他和母猫交配的时候从来没干过这个！他也不知道人类为什么这么喜欢这么做，不过现在他只是庆幸自己的舌头上没有了那些坚硬的倒刺。  
认真学习人类如何的交配的Jensen伸手捧住Jared的脸，学着他的样子用手指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，而舌头也有样学样地扫荡着Jared的口腔，从他的上颚舔到侧壁的粘膜，继而含住他的舌头吮吸。  
在他们结束了虽然激烈却有些诡异的第一个吻之后，Jared喘息着问道：“你为什么一直瞪着眼睛？”  
“你们做这些之前要先打招呼吗？”Jensen歪着头反问，顿了一下，妥协般地说道，“好吧，我可以先跟你打招呼。”说着，他眯起眼睛。（注1）接着又凑过去想接着吻Jared。这种行为虽然很奇怪，可是他喜欢腻在Jared身上的感觉。  
看见Jensen真的认认真真跟自己打招呼，Jared顿时哭笑不得。可是在他再次开口说话之前Jensen就凑过来又吻了他。  
这只猫还睁着眼睛。  
Jared不得不用手捂住了Jensen的眼睛，一面接吻一面含糊不清地说道：“人类接吻的时候，要闭上眼睛。”手掌感受到Jensen的睫毛扫过，痒痒的，Jared觉得自己心里好像也变得痒痒的。他低头加深了这个吻，磨蹭着Jensen的嘴唇，舌头激烈地纠缠着他柔软却有些笨拙的舌头。  
“为什么？”猫咪一边享受着他的亲吻一边嘟囔。  
“人类接吻的时候也不能说话！”Jared生气地说道，还惩罚似的轻轻咬了一下猫咪丰满柔软的嘴唇。他希望这只好奇的猫能在这种时候管好自己的好奇心。  
Jensen破天荒地乖乖听了Jared的话，他闭上眼睛，甚至用手臂环住了Jared的脖子。他学得很快，在Jared第四次吻过来的时候他已经能主动迎合了，只是他还不明白在Jared吮吸他舌头的时候为什么自己的身体会感觉有些发软。  
当Jared亲吻他的脖子和胸口的时候，他喘息着问出了这些疑问。Jared一边轻轻捏着他的乳头一边在他脖子上吮吻出一个醒目的吻痕，在猫咪提问时这才从忙碌中抬起头，凑过去亲了一下Jensen的鼻尖，告诉他这说明他喜欢接吻。  
当然，还有成千上万个问题挤在猫咪的脑袋里，但他发现Jared在亲吻他的脖子和胸口时，他也会感到四肢发软，连呼吸都不自觉加快了。这大概就说明……他也是喜欢这些的吧。  
虽然感觉有些奇怪，不过……  
Jensen不自觉将手指插进正在他胸口忙碌的Jared的头发里，在乳头被咬住用力吮吸时，他突然忍不住发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，原本射精疲软下去的阴茎传来一阵轻微的抽痛，他察觉它又变硬了。  
现在猫咪能百分之百确信自己是喜欢和Jared交配的。  
Jared也意识到Jensen的乳头很敏感，他吮吸着一边的乳头，手指捏弄着另一边的，Jensen的身体在他身下不自觉扭动起来，插进他发丛中的手指陡然用力揪紧。他感觉到Jensen的身体猛地震颤起来，同时发出一声轻微而尖锐的呻吟。带着一丝惊异与不可置信，Jared暂时放开了Jensen的乳头，低头看向他的阴茎，发现他果然又射了。  
Jared讶异地瞪起眼睛看向Jensen，而此时，刚经历过第二次高潮的猫咪根本无暇去理眼前的人类，只是喘息着磨蹭着身下沙发的皮面，被吸得发红的乳头跟随他剧烈起伏的胸膛也不断上下起伏。  
用力吞咽了一下，Jared猛地想起猫科动物确实非常容易射精（注2）。说真的，Chad跟他说这些的时候他完全不想听，却没想到这种知识居然在这个时候派上了用场。  
“Jensen？”Jared觉得热极，一边舔着嘴唇一边俯身亲吻Jensen的脸颊。而Jensen只是漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，下意识就伸出手臂再一次抱住了他的脖子，还不停用脸颊磨蹭着他。  
“去我房间。”他在Jensen耳边低语，可Jensen就像没听见他说什么似的，就这么赖在沙发上懒洋洋不肯动。耐心诱哄了好几次，可懒猫依然置若罔闻，Jared只好丧气地抓了抓头发，起身准备去一楼的浴室里找找有没有润滑剂。但他刚刚撑起身体准备离开沙发，Jensen立刻坐了起来，摇晃着尾巴跟了过来。  
“嘘，我马上回来。”Jensen少见的粘人让Jared微笑起来，他安抚地挠挠这只猫咪的下巴，“我去拿……呃……方便我们交配的东西。”  
“那你还会吸我这里吗？”Jensen说着对Jared挺了挺胸，指着自己的乳头问道，“我喜欢你舔它。”他盘腿坐在沙发上，瞪着绿色的眼睛说得理直气壮毫无羞耻。  
Jared闻言不由得用力呛咳出声，却忙不迭点头说道：“没错，嗯咳……我是说，我会的。只要等我拿到……我的润滑剂。”  
“那你为什么还不去？”  
说真的，Jared非常想对Jensen翻白眼，但他猜Jensen一定也看不懂他想表达的意思，还不如就乖乖听话赶快拿了润滑剂过来。起身去浴室里翻了一圈，找到了一管还没用过的润滑剂以及两只安全套，Jared抱着它们回到客厅，走近沙发就看见他的猫咪此刻正躺在沙发上——  
不，不，当然不是在磨指甲，也不是自慰。  
Jensen伏在沙发上，一条手臂支撑着身体的重量，而另一只手则不停捏着自己的乳头。他此时趴跪着，身体一直抖个不停，尾巴就这么落在他的小腿上，不时扫过他的脚踝。从他嘶哑的呻吟声里，Jared听出他刚刚一定又射精了。  
已经来不及思考Jensen是真的非常喜欢被吸乳头，Jared迫不及待地过去抱住Jensen，一边吻他一边坐下将他拉进自己怀中，让他背对着自己坐在他腿上，一只手分开了他的腿。他的阴茎隔着厚重的牛仔布磨蹭着Jensen的臀，还不时蹭到他的尾根。Jensen在他怀中难受地动了动，直到找到了一个他觉得最舒服的姿势这才停止挣扎，安静地闭上眼睛与Jared接吻，而他的手依然拉扯着自己的乳头，还不是用力捏紧已经发红的肉粒。  
Jared抚摸着Jensen已经出汗的身体，手掌贴着他的腹部一直轻轻摩挲到他的腿根。猫咪似乎还不习惯被触碰那里，他抗拒地挣动了一下，Jared温柔地安抚，舔舔他的嘴唇，又轻轻吻他的耳朵。  
拧开盖子，Jared将润滑剂挤到手心里，双手揉搓着，直到感觉润滑剂不再冰冷之后这才将沾着它的手指伸向Jensen腿间。他用一只手勾起Jensen的一条腿，手指先是碰到了他的囊袋，Jensen轻轻喘息了一下，低头看着Jared的手指顺着他的会阴陷入他的臀缝，接着就感到一阵灼热的疼痛与强烈的异物感。  
这跟Jensen一开始想象的不一样。  
猫咪在Jared怀中挣扎起来，不安分地想从他身上跳开。而Jared只是用手臂紧紧搂着他的腰，一边吻他的脖子一边低声诱哄他放松身体。可Jensen还是不肯合作，他在Jared身上胡乱扭动身体，恨不得扭头去咬Jared。Jared的手攀上他的胸口，手指绕着他的乳头打着圈圈，最后用力捏住了他的乳头。  
Jensen陡然挺直了背，猝不及防地发出一声尖锐的呻吟。Jared一面用这种卑鄙的手段安抚怀中的Jensen，一面慢慢往他穴中塞进手指，耐心地等待他适应之后这才开始以一种极为缓慢的频率抽插。  
快感与难受的异物感撕扯着Jensen，他又想赖在Jared怀里，又想立刻逃走。Jared的舌头一直舔着他的脖子，他感觉腿根都快被他舔得失去力气，然而奇怪的是，Jared根本没有舔他的腿。  
一直不太听话的Jensen就这么坐在Jared身上不停乱动，丝毫没考虑过Jared可怜的小兄弟几乎就要被他这么磨蹭得直接射在裤子里了。忍得咬牙切齿的Jared愤愤不平地往Jensen颈后用力咬了一口泄愤，却没想到Jensen居然就此安分了下来。他诧异地放松牙关，叫了一声Jensen的名字，而他的牙齿刚刚离开Jensen，这只可恶的猫咪就又开始了他的挣扎。  
于是Jared抱着旺盛的好奇心又一次咬住了Jensen的颈后。  
猫咪又乖乖不动了，Jared从没见过如此乖巧的Jensen，他诧异地又捏紧Jensen的乳头，猫咪依旧发出享受的呻吟，身体也不住颤抖着，却不再有大幅度的动作。  
Jared顿时觉得有关猫咪的知识，他要学习的还有很多。而此时，他的手指恰好碰到了Jensen的腺体，Jensen的身体猛地震了一下，不自觉地挺直了腰，他的阴茎又硬了，Jared甚至能看清楚上面的倒刺。他试着弯曲手指挤压前列腺，Jensen突然发出哭泣一般的尖叫声，就这么射在了自己肚子上。他依然听话地没有动弹，只是身体沉浸在快感中，扬起脖子，喉结上下滑动着，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
Jared让Jensen趴在沙发上，猫咪喘息着扭头看着Jared脱掉自己的裤子，撕开一只安全套套在了自己的阴茎上。他此时正高高翘着屁股，尾巴更是主动地向上翘起，露出他不断收缩的穴口。  
Jared猛地吞咽了一下，过去扶住Jensen的腰，将阴茎插进了他的小穴中。本以为猫咪会喜欢这个，可是当Jared将整根阴茎全部插入之后，Jense又异常不合作地挣扎起来，甚至连他尾巴上的毛都炸开了，像是非常讨厌Jared的进入。  
“那是什么？我不喜欢那个？”Jensen扭头看向Jared，难受地皱紧了眉头，“你把什么东西套在阴茎上了？拿掉它，我不喜欢！”  
“但是拿掉的话……”  
“拿掉它！”Jensen说着已经开始手脚并用地想从Jared身下逃走，Jared这才察觉Jensen口中的“不喜欢”可能是害怕。他不清楚猫咪为什么会害怕安全套，可他还是按住Jensen的腰从他身体里退了出来，取下了阴茎上的套子。  
看着被撑开的塑胶套，Jensen满脸嫌恶，连鼻子都皱了起来。他又一次重申自己不喜欢它，仿佛这么说了Jared就不会察觉到他的惊恐。  
有些好笑地俯身吻着Jensen的背，Jared决定大度地不拆穿这只猫咪心虚的谎言，毕竟这样的Jensen也很少见，他不能毁了这位统治宇宙的小国王的尊严。  
就在Jared胡乱思考着这些与现下状况完全无关的小事时，Jensen已经迫不及待地伸手分开自己的臀瓣，摇晃着尾巴催促Jared快些把阴茎插进去。他虽然不知道Jared刚刚用手指对他做过什么，可是他喜欢那个，就像他喜欢被Jared舔和吮吸乳头一样。  
而Jared就在Jensen如此主动地打开自己的同时立刻又扶着阴茎狠狠操进了他的穴中，少了安全套，Jensen像安心了不少，他在Jared身下主动扭动身体，不断将前列腺撞向Jared的阴茎。他勃起得很快，一旦勃起随即就射精高潮了。内壁在他不断的高潮中紧紧箍住Jared的阴茎，收缩着包裹住他，这让Jared不得不每隔一小段时间就拔出阴茎，以免不小心射在了Jensen身体里。  
每一次高潮都会伴随强烈的快感，Jensen也数不清自己到底射精了几次，只觉得身体里窜动着牛奶味的电流，在它们顺着脊椎涌入脑中时就会不由自主发出尖叫般的呻吟。每当Jared离开他的身体时，他都会摇晃着身体，用手分开臀瓣催促Jared快些插进来。  
一次又一次的高潮接二连三将快感在Jensen体内汇聚成危险的高塔，Jared一面操着他一面揉捏着他的臀，不断将阴茎顶进小穴的最深处。他感觉自己正用力吸着Jared的阴茎，每当它在他体内顶撞时，他都会不自觉地呻吟出声，有时它甚至都没碰到他的前列腺他也这么高潮了。  
伴随着又一次射精，危塔在Jensen体内轰然倒塌，强烈的快感让Jensen忍不住哭了出来。他下意识缩起身体，抽噎着，又不肯让Jared离开自己，尾巴可怜兮兮缠住Jared的手臂，口齿不清地恳求他慢一点、轻一点。  
可Jared显然没料到高傲矜持的Jensen会这么求他，都来不及拔出阴茎就这么直接射在了他的身体里。  
气喘吁吁地低头吻了一下Jensen汗湿的肩膀，Jared慢慢从他身体里退出来，将他抱进怀里，又一次亲吻了他的嘴唇。

看着Chad满脸幸灾乐祸的样子，Jared忍不住翻了一个白眼。  
他们面前的茶几上摆着一份娱乐小报，就是标题一定耸人听闻内容一定捕风捉影的那种。人人都知道，这种小报上的消息万万不可相信。  
只不过这一次，狗仔拍到了大明星Jared Padalecki和他的新男友在客厅亲热的照片，虽然看模糊，但看得出他们俩可都没穿衣服地就这么叠着躺在沙发上。  
对，重点是没穿衣服和……叠着。  
“你认真的？就算想在客厅里做，别忘了你家客厅可是一整块落地窗，窗帘都不记得拉上？”Chad鄙视地看了一眼友人，继而好奇地环顾他家，想找出藏在他家的神秘新男友。  
“嘿，我说真的，什么时候认识的？我怎么不知道？你以前谈恋爱了可总是第一个告诉我的！”  
Jared摸了摸鼻子没说话。他怎么可能告诉自己的死党他正在和一只猫咪谈恋爱啊？而且这只可恶的猫咪居然还计划着明年的发情期再去找那些小母猫交配！他现在正在积极说服那只猫放弃这该死的计划，毕竟人类不管有无发情期都是可以一直交配交配和交配的。  
“呃……这次……很突然，我还没来得及告诉你就……”Jared指了指小报，露出尴尬的表情。他拿过茶几上的啤酒，打算以此掩饰自己的不自然。  
Chad用力往Jared肩上捶了一拳。不过比起Jared的新男友，他更加关心Jensen。  
“Jensen呢？你带它去做绝育手术了吗？”  
Chad的问题让Jared差点一口啤酒给喷了出来。他狼狈地咳嗽了好一会儿这才支吾着说道：“Jensen还在我房间睡觉，我……呃……已经带他做过绝育手术了。”他说着，心虚的眼神瞟向楼上自己的房间。自从他们做爱之后，Jensen虽然还是那么高傲任性，但再也没有变回过猫的样子了。他现在唯一头疼的就是Jensen的尾巴，以及……  
“好吧，如果你在养猫上还有什么问题不懂，可以随时给我打电话。你懂的，我可是养了三只猫。”  
以及，Jensen一直想告诉Chad他曾被自家三只猫深深爱过而他却带它们去做了绝育手术这件事。  
一定不能让Chad见到Jensen。  
Jared用力叹了一口气。

 

FIN

注1：眯眼睛是猫咪之间打招呼的方式。  
注2：猫科动物交配时都是不断勃起&不断秒射，所以它们需要有带刺的小兄弟来固定住雌性。


End file.
